


Stroke

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [41]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(not slash); Hobbie tries to avoid being yelled at in a cantina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke

“Pilots are the worst passengers. Every time there is the slightest bit of trouble they want to rush in and offer to take over. What do they think I’m doing in the pilot’s seat anyway, keeping it warm until a _real_ pilot shows up and I can go back to serve drinks?” The woman flung her hands up into the air, exasperated, and Wes jumped back to avoid being hit.

Hobbie laughed from his other side, “I know exactly what you mean. Every time we have a mission that requires one of us to pilot a landing craft, and the others to be passengers, there is always a point where all of the pilots in the back want to come forward to do what they think would be a better job. It drives our commander crazy because he was the only one that none of us dares to suggest that we could replace, so he has to pilot almost all of those shuttle missions now.”

“It’s all ego. I’d bet that some of you flyboys could fuel your fighters on pure ego if someone could design a converter.” She gestured to the bartender to get another drink and Hobbie quickly did the same, and included Wes in his hand signal.

“Probably true as well, though when you get underneath some of that bravado it’s a lot of show. Everyone needs a stroke of their ego occasionally.” Hobbie accepted his new glass of lum, and passed the second to Wes, who was looking a bit bored.

“That’s how they used to pay us in the Rebellion, since there wasn’t any real currency.” Wes frowned for a moment, looking into his glass. He wasn’t sure why Hobbie was still talking to the woman, she had been offended by their offer to buy her a drink and wanted to argue ever since she sat next to them at the bar. He also wanted to go somewhere else, but didn’t want to move on until he was sure of Hobbie’s plans.

Hobbie was looking at Wes oddly, sure that something was going on but not sure what. He also wanted to get out of the conversation, and was trying to be agreeable so they wouldn’t get yelled at again. There had been enough of that earlier in the day when Tycho had found the pile of stuffed lizard monkeys in his X-Wing. He tried to catch Wes’s eye, “Is that your way of saying this should be our last round so that we don’t go broke?”

The woman was looking at both of them with suspicion again, leaning away from the bar slightly.   She paused as though she might say something, but suddenly shook her head and grabbed her drink, heading for a booth across the cantina.

“We must not have enough money for a woman like her.” Wes shrugged, finished his drink and slapped the counter. “Come on, time to go somewhere fun. If we’re going to be stuck on this planet, we might as well do more than just talk about ego-stroking.”


End file.
